


The Case of the Dodgy Vicar

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In order to trap a dodgy vicar, Watson needs to go as Lestrade's bride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Watson's Woes "Treat" prompt

“You look a treat,” Inspector Lestrade exclaimed as he entered 221B.

“Don’t you start,” Dr Watson answered.  “I am not convinced this shade of dark blue suits my complexion.”

“We’ve been through that already,” Sherlock Holmes said.  “You are a respectable widow about to be married again.  Dark red wouldn’t have been appropriate.  And don’t forget your veil – that moustache would give the game away.”

Watson muttered as Lestrade and Holmes attempted to attach the veil to the rather neat hat Watson was already wearing.  “I think it would be easier if I took the hat off.”

He gave the hat to Holmes and turned to address Lestrade.  “And isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see his bride on the wedding morning?”

“Now is hardly the time to become superstitious, Watson,” Holmes said.  “Here, try this on and see what it looks like.”

Watson put the hat and veil back on and surveyed himself in the mirror Lestrade held up for him.  “I suppose it will do.  This would have been a lot less hassle if Mrs Hudson or Bessie had taken this role.”

“But far too dangerous,” Holmes said.  “I presume you have your revolver somewhere?”

“Yes, it’s in my jacket pocket.  And since Lestrade has his trousers, we can be sure he has something in his hip pocket.”

Lestrade winked at Watson, who smirked back at the thought of treats yet to come.  Holmes discretely turned away.

“Where’s Hopkins?” Lestrade asked.  “I thought he was going to be the second witness.”

“Still in the broom cupboard I presume,” Watson answered.  “If he doesn’t hurry up Mrs Hudson will get suspicious.”

“I thought she’d put a new padlock on the door?”

“She had, Holmes picked the lock again, so it’s okay.”

Right on cue Hopkins came in.  Lestrade gave a wolf whistle making Hopkins blush a delicate shade of pink which, Holmes thought, contrasted nicely with the green of his outfit.

“I fail to see why both witnesses couldn’t have been male,” Hopkins complained.

“It will look far more authentic if you are holding my arm,” Holmes replied.

Hopkins nodded understandingly, although both Watson and Lestrade thought it was just an excuse on Holmes’ part.

“Right,” Holmes said.  “If we are all ready, then it is time we confronted the vicar who has been selling dubious weddings.  He has no idea what he is about to face.”


End file.
